


We Both Need Each Other

by awkward_devil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Haruno Sakura, Anbu Nohara Rin, Angst, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Masochism, Naruto Rare Pairs, Needles, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_devil/pseuds/awkward_devil
Summary: Rin is still fully dressed in a comfortable pair of dark sweatpants and a t-shirt, senbon in hand covered in blood. They are in a cheap motel somewhere in Kiri, far from Konoha just like Rin prefers these days.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nohara Rin, Haruno Sakura/Nohara Rin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	We Both Need Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write these two for a long time now. I'm still salty about Rin and think she'd have made a great addition to the show.
> 
> The first part of a bigger ANBU series featuring dark characters, mostly ANBU centric but maybe we'll delve into missing-nin territory too cause I need angst and smut and hot ladies. 
> 
> Well, anyway- this is Rin/Sakura combo that leaves in my head rent-free, mind the tags!

Back when Rin was a child and had been on one of her very first missions in the fire countryside, they had had the misfortune of being ambushed. When a boy on her rookie team had taken on an enemy more than double his size in an attempt to show off, it resulted in him ending up on the forest floor with nasty gashes on his chest, deep enough to see white. 

Rin had been terrified, she had thought he wouldn’t survive.

But the field-medic was by their side faster than Rin could register. She barely looked like an adult, definitely younger than Minato-sensei. Her face- kind but untroubled as she had sat down and calmly started sewing on the open wound like she had done this a million times before. Even with her hands stained with blood and a dying body on her lap, she had remained focused, shushing him gently while holding him still. And when her hands glowed and hovered over his body healing as they went, Rin had watched transfixed.

Back then, she had decided to be a medic, seeing as they went around granting lives as they sealed wounds and healed bones, brought people back from the verge of death like angels among mortals walking in the battlefield.

Rin had always been good at giving- putting others before herself, watching after her comrades like a guardian.

But now, as she sits with Sakura kneeling in front of her, naked except her panties, scarred and bloody with jagged cuts on her shoulders and teeth marks on her neck, delirious and smiling as she bled, Rin briefly wonders where it went wrong, how things took the wrong turn, and how she ended up in this situation.

Rin is still fully dressed in a comfortable pair of dark sweatpants and a t-shirt, senbon in hand covered in blood. They are in a cheap motel somewhere in Kiri, far from Konoha just like Rin prefers these days.

There’s not much back home except vacant looks and hushed indignant whispers. She prefers to go on long missions that last months, deep into some desert surrounded by sand or hiding under thick clouds of rain where no one knows who she is, no one cares and no one stares. Places where she is just an ANBU in a falcon mask, a predator and a force to be feared.

Elders back home had plenty of objections to a filthy Jinchuuriki joining ANBU, they’d rather keep her locked and guarded, a weapon only to be used in the most unfortunate of circumstances. But with time and wars waging more than ever- Konoha had new enemies, more powerful than they'd ever seen in the past and a murderous Jinchuuriki donning the ANBU gear was a force to be reckoned with.

But Kiri also brings back memories she’d rather not recall, not that she had ever gotten any far with leaving her past behind. Not when she feels it every single day- twisting and turning inside of her, threatening to burst out and destroy everyone she loves whenever her temper gets out of hand.

“Have you had enough?” Rin asks, and her tone is surprisingly cold, unaffected as ever as if she wasn’t just a few moments ago ripping away Sakura’s ANBU mask and choking the life out of her, making Sakura’s green eyes water and making her head dizzy. As if not just a few moments ago, Rin hadn’t been an entirely different person- feral and cruel, using her medical knowledge to know where exactly to hit, to make Sakura bleed and make her scream and come. To give her exactly what she wants and more.

Sakura grins as she always does, rises up to her feet and wipes the blood from her mouth. “Went a little too soft on me today, didn’t you  _ Sensei _ ?”

She lets the word hang in the air while chewing her torn lip, and it’s like an insult and a challenge, one that Rin understands all too well.

In a flash, Rin’s hand is on her throat, unforgiving and ruthless and the tip of the senbon hovers menacingly over her collarbone. Rin’s mouth is hungry, twisted into a smile and just like that they start all over again. 

“You always know what exactly to say.” Rin whispers, mockingly tender as she runs the tip of the senbon along Sakura’s neck and slaps a hand over her mouth muffling her screams. 

She carves slow and deep, with a twisted smile and dark brown eyes fixed on Sakura’s face, taking in every little expression of ecstasy and pain as she leaves a long deep line along Sakura’s neck like paint on canvas. She takes pleasure in the way Sakura bleeds and moans into her hand, fresh tears rolling down her face and green eyes wild with a silent plea.

Rin likes to mark and Sakura likes to bleed. It’s their language, their way to cope, their way to deal with life because when you’re in ANBU you become a shadow, afraid to show what you’ve become to those outside of it. A monster terrified of itself.

Rin is a monster in more ways than one and had been for a long, long time.

In a few minutes, Sakura is on the floor, sprawled out naked and desperate, her skin shining from the moonlight through the open window, a prey waiting to be hunted. She looks welcoming and it makes Rin moan just from the sight of it. 

Rin’s hand slaps Sakura’s thighs open and a single finger pushes up inside her, delivering deep slow thrusts with her mouth hot on Sakura’s clit.

Rin likes to keep Sakura on the edge, likes to make her feel insane. 

The way Sakura moans is almost sacrilegious and a piece of music to Rin’s ears. It makes Rin drive that senbon edge in just a little deeper, makes her want to be a little rougher. She wants to make Sakura beg, push more fingers inside Sakura’s cunt and thrust just a little harder.

When Rin bites down on Sakura’s nipple and runs her tongue along her sensitive curves while she bleeds from her mouth, her breath hitching because Rin has stabbed a set of senbons right on the side of Sakura’s face where they stand proud and tall on her cheek. 

Warm liquid pools down her chest from her mouth and right into Rin’s tongue and their eyes meet. 

Sakura is spacey and it’s almost laughable because no one treats her like this, no one is willing to go the extra mile, to take the risk of going over the edge. Sakura doesn’t like to be treated like a porcelain doll, all dust-free and delicate cuddles. She was broken-in a long time ago, Rin would know because she did it herself.

Rin strings Sakura’s hand above her head with a serrated wire, not that any sort of fight is possible now. They both know this would stop the instant Sakura asks her to but they never reach the limit no matter how much they push. Whatever Rin decides to deliver, goes and she often wonders if there’ll ever be a time they’ll go too far.

The pointed wires cut deep on Sakura’s wrists and she groans, her muscles tense with pain and her body begging for a release before she collapses for good.

But Rin has plans.

“About time I decided to use that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Rin’s pants are somehow off now and she straddles Sakura's face just inches above her mouth, clearly wet with arousal. 

"Don't give me that look. I trained you better than this." Rin spits and it comes out ruthless, making Sakura’s mouth water, her eyes fixed on Rin’s cunt, clearly longing to please.

Sakura sticks her tongue out like an eager pet and Rin complies, sits on her face with Sakura's tongue nestled inside her. Waves of pleasure roll down her spine and she shudders.

She stays there, presses her cunt further into Sakura's mouth and rides her face ruthlessly till her tongue feels limp and Rin’s sure it's hard for Sakura to breathe.

Muffled cries fill the room and Rin feels a sense of contentment that is almost scary to her but it's too late to reflect now.

Rin’s wicked laugh echoes through the empty room, displeasure clearly masking her face.

"If you can't make me come you don't get to either." 

\--

After they are done, Rin carefully picks the needles from Sakura’s skin in the shower. Sakura sits on the bathroom floor, exhausted and light-headed, her eyes heavy like she can pass out any minute now. She has lost too much blood, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

They are both still dirty and they’d need disinfectants along with plenty of healing chakra but the scars would stay like they always do. 

Scars on Sakura’s skin are the evidence of their time together that she likes to hold on to for her sanity. She likes to carry Rin’s foreign burning Chakra inside of her wherever she goes no matter how far away they are because, in reality, Sakura is scared of being alone, scared of losing herself.

After they are done Rin would wrap Sakura in the softest blanket she can find and cuddle her up in the small single bed. Their naked bodies would be entwined together giving them both warmth and comfort till its time to leave again- time to hide in ANBU uniform once again and take to the darkness of the night, to become cold assassins that they never thought they’d be when they had been little girls.

But life fucks you over when you’re a Shinobi and maybe one day- Rin would stop running away from reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on a sequel to this- but I'm torn between KakaNaru and KakaSasu, we'll see what it'll be.  
> The third part will be a KakaRinSaku.
> 
> All criticisms and opinions are welcome!


End file.
